Mirror Memories
by Snowrosex3
Summary: A collection of Code Geass drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Beautiful Day**

The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. A light breeze was dancing through the air. Yes, it was an absolutely beautiful day.

A beautiful day to go shopping, of course. The Student Council President would never give up such a day wasting away doing Student Council paperwork or worse, forcing herself to listen to yet another noble that her mother set her up with. She shivered at her last date. It is never to be remembered again.

After scanning her wardrobe of clothing thrice, she decided to dress in something a bit more summery. After all, the sun was shining absolutely radiantly on this beautiful day. She paused, then grinned. A few minutes later, Milly walked from her room in a short skirt, skin-tight tee-shirt, and see-through blouse.

Not wishing to go alone, she snooped around the dormitories, hoping to catch one of her Student Council members and drag them to go shopping with her. First, she checked on Shirley's room, knowing that the younger female spent copious amounts of time fantasizing about her crush. Surprisingly, there was no answer when she knocked on the door. Oh well.

Milly frowned. Nina was hardly the type to go outside for such a frivolous activity and she didn't have to heart to playfully force her like she did to the others. Kallen was once again ill, which means…she'll have to try the boys. Rivalz might protest the usurpation of his rights, but he wouldn't complain for long. After all, he'll be too busy staring at her outfit to even notice walking into a metal pole…until he walks into a metal pole.

Her devilish grin faded into a frown of annoyance as she found that Rivalz wasn't in his room either. If she wasn't thinking logically, she would have sworn that they were all trying to ruin her day of fun. No matter, there was always Lelouch. She would drag him out with her no matter what.

"Oh Lulu!" she sang, barging into her Vice-President's residence. "We're going shopping!"

"Milly? Is that you?" a faint voice called from the kitchen.

"Yes, it's me, Lelouch!" she called back. "Now get dressed and come with me."

A pause, then a reply. "Sorry Milly. I'm kind of busy right now."

She pouted. Preparing a lecture about how men shouldn't keep their ladies waiting, she marched into the kitchen to see something that was completely unexpected. The dark-haired boy was wearing an apron while cleaning a countertop. Small shards of glass were still visible, resting amiably on the countertop. A phone was tucked between his head and shoulder; a pen was long forgotten behind his other ear. A red light on the stove indicated that one of the burners was still on; yet, nothing was being cooked.

For one of the few moments in her life, Milly was dumbfounded. When she finally found her voice, she said, "Lulu, your stove is still on." Immediately, she groaned inwardly. Of all the things she could have said…

Lelouch looked at her for a second, an uncomprehending look in his eyes. The look, coupled with the hilarity of the scene before her, made her giggle. Without clarifying, she walked over to the stove and turned it off.

Behind her, she heard Lelouch say, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel for tonight. An emergency came up which requires my immediate attention. No, it's—"

Curious, she turned to look at Lelouch. "Was that your mistress, Lulu?" she teased. "You know, chocolates and flowers are really the way to a woman's heart. She'll forget all about you canceling on her tonight."

Her dear friend only sighed. "A cancelled chess game, that's all." An innocent statement, but the implications ran deep. Milly knew about Lelouch's gambling habits but never reprimanded him for it. After all, the disgraced Ashfords can only provide so much for him and his sister, Nunnally.

"Why did you have to cancel?" she questioned.

He sighed again. "Sayako wasn't feeling well this morning, so I had her take the day off to rest. Nunnally's fever still hasn't broken and I'm worried. I didn't want to leave her side, but there was a lot to take care of."

Milly's heart softened at his explanation. Although she hasn't forgotten about her plans to go shopping, she couldn't bring herself to leave Lelouch's residence knowing that his sweet sister was ill and that he was overwhelmed with work.

Mentally, she made a note that Lelouch will owe her something extravagant for what she was about to selflessly do.

"Lulu, what's Nunnally's temperature?" she asked sharply while donning a spare apron.

"101 degrees," he responded automatically before glancing at her. "Wait, what are you doing, Milly?"

She put her hands on her hips in exasperation. Sometimes, her brilliant Vice-President could be incredibly dull. "I'm going to—"

"ACHOO!"

Her miniature tirade disappeared as her worry began to grow. In a quick step, she stood by Lelouch and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Lulu, you're warm!" she exclaimed.

He shook her hand off. "I'm fine. I need to take care of Nunnally. She's the sick one," he weakly shrugged off her concern.

The President would not stand for this impudence from her Vice-President. She grabbed the rag from his hand and took the pen from his ear. Leading a protesting Lelouch from the kitchen, she plopped him down on a sofa.

"Lay down," she said with an authoritative tone and a glare.

Unwilling to fight against Milly's tyranny over his residence in his weakened state, he acquiesced.

"Nunnally was thirsty. I was holding a full glass of water when I slipped. I cleaned up much of the glass, but there still may be some shards on the floor and countertop," he said.

She nodded, heartened by the fact that her long-time friend cared about others even in his debilitated state. Quietly, she slipped back into the kitchen. Heeding Lelouch's warning, she scanned the floor for any bits of glass that he may have missed. Seeing none, Milly glided over to the stove. With a flourish, she grabbed a small pot and filled it with water. Setting it on one of the burners to boil, she grabbed a glass from a cupboard and carefully filled it with cool water. Lelouch would not be happy if she neglected his little sister.

Quietly, the blond female pushed open Nunnally's bedroom door. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. Gingerly walking over to the bed, she set the glass of water down on the small table beside the bed before taking a look at the little girl.

Nunnally Lamperouge was a cheerful and sweet girl. Although blind and unable to walk, she always managed to brighten the air around her with a mere smile. Milly saw none of that now. The girl was gripping her sheets; her face showed just how much discomfort she was in. Her long hair, usually neatly kept, was tousled and tangled.

It nearly broke Milly's heart to see the sweet girl in such a state.

"Nunnally," she said softly.

The girl stirred. "Brother?" she mumbled.

"No, it's not your brother. It's Milly," she replied.

"Milly? How are you today?" she asked in a weak voice.

The Student Council President smiled. Nunnally was just like her brother, always thinking of others.

"I'm fine."

"Where is Brother?"

"I forced him to lie down on the sofa. He was working too hard."

"He's sick too, isn't he?"

Milly paused, unsure how to respond. She didn't want to worry Nunnally, but at them same time, she did not wish to lie to her either.

"I could feel something different about Brother when he came in to take care of me this morning." Even though she was blind, she angled her head toward Milly, as if to look right at her. "He's sick."

The blond female smiled at Nunnally's explanation. The little girl was always more intuitive and sensitive due to her disabilities. Reaching over, Milly held her hand and squeezed gently. "Don't you worry about it, not when Milly Ashford is in charge," she said confidently.

Nunnally giggled weakly. Her giggles soon turned into weak coughing.

Reaching with her free hand, Milly grabbed the glass of water. Coaxing and helping the young girl into a sitting position, she slowly poured water into Nunnally's open mouth. She returned the glass to its original place on the small table. Just as she set down the glass, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Thank you, Milly, for taking care of us."

Smiling and forcing the tears back into her eyes, Milly returned the embrace, holding the younger Lamperouge close to her. After a few moments, she released her hold and helped Nunnally lay back down.

"Milly?"

"Yes, Nunnally?"

"Tell Brother that I love him."

Milly smiled. "I will. Sleep well," she said softly, kissing the little girl's forehead.

"How is she?" Lelouch asked as soon as she appeared in the dining room. Despite his state of wellbeing, he was calmly sipping tea.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to lie down," she answered, decidedly ignoring his question.

He chuckled. "Your water was ready about ten minutes ago. There would have been nothing left if I hadn't turned the heat down."

"Oh," she said. After all, what was there to retort to. She wandered into the kitchen. The pot of water was simmering gently. She smiled. "Oh Lulu…"

Half an hour late, she was done. Swirling the now aromatic pot of soup, she lifted the ladle up to her lips and took a sip.

Perfect.

Satisfied, she removed the apron and hooked it back where it belongs. Taking a look at her surroundings, she grimaced. There was still a bit of clean up for her to do. Washing. Cleaning. Wiping. And the such.

She was wiping down the countertop when she felt a sharp prick of pain from her finger. Reflexively, she snatched her hand away. Unbidden, a small yelp escaped from her mouth.

"Milly? Are you okay?" Lelouch appeared beside her in seemingly no time at all.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just seemed to cut my finger," she told him, slightly unnerved at the speed at which he appeared. He grabbed her hand. A few drops of blood had already made their way down her finger. "Don't worry, Lulu. It's only a small cu—" Speech died entirely in her throat as a warm feeling engulfed her finger.

Lelouch Lamperouge was gently sucking on her bleeding finger! It was all she could fathom at the moment. That and how incredibly good it felt.

"Wait here." His voice jolted her from her haze of shock. She nodded, still somewhat in shock at Lelouch's bold action. He was back beside her in mere moments. Soon, she was staring at a bandage covering the small wound on her finger. It felt rough and cold, nothing like the soft and warm feeling of Lelouch's lips.

"Milly?" Lelouch asked, worried at the dazed look in her eyes.

"Oh, hi Lulu. Nunnally's sleeping right now," she blurted out quickly, while steadily flushing redder.

He smiled at her. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrapping tightly around her. "Thank you, Milly," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Although she could practically feel the heat resonating from her face, she smiled and returned the hug.

He pulled away, still smiling. That smile disappeared soon after. Concerned, she asked, "Lulu? What's the matter?"

"What…what are you wearing, Milly?" he sputtered, his face slowly reddening.

A wave of annoyance passed over her. Honestly, her Vice-President can be surprisingly unobservant sometimes for someone with such a keen mind. Suddenly, she smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Oh, this?" Milly said in a sultry voice, while swiftly drawing close and pressing her body against Lelouch. She was amused to feel him stiffen against the touch of her body. "Why Lulu, I wore this just for you today," she whispered seductively. She hooked her right leg around his torso and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But it seems that we'll have to save the fun for another time," she breathed into his ear.

In a single, fluid moment, Milly Ashford kissed his cheek, disengaged herself, and went on her way back to her room, leaving a tomato-like Lelouch paralyzed and slack-jawed, unable to even process what had just transpired with the massive brain of his.

* * *

I'm slowly winding down on the stories I'm producing for fanfiction. It's just something that doesn't grab my interest anymore. As much as I love reading some of the well-written works on this site, I have little intrinsic motivation to continue producing fanfics for the community. I'm not a review whore, and I find the boundaries of preset stories, animes, etc. to be stifling and restrictive. Once the initial inspiration passes, it's most likely gone for good, and no matter how much I would love to continue writing pieces, I just can't. Code Geass community, this will most likely be the last frontier on which I'll venture into and contribute.

I love Milly. She's just the comic relief character in an otherwise gory and critical series. Her antics have never failed to make me laugh. Lelouch, I suppose, is a bit OOC in this story. But honestly, I believe that his facade of sarcasm and harsh witticism is merely a defense mechanism. Remember, he has seen his mother dead, seen his sister crippled, seen his land of birth fade away as he is exiled, seen Japan devastated, and seen the harsh intolerance of the natives in Japan. Honestly, who would be able to smile naively after all that? But I believe his true character is one who is nice and caring. The perfect word I can think of to describe him is the French word, "gentil."

Just out of boredom and curiousity, can anyone guess **my** reason and thinking behind the title?


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity**

The gun hardly moved in his hand from the recoil; he hardly felt it. Instead, he was paralyzed by the eternity contained within a span of mere milliseconds after the recoil.

_"Oh, I thought you were a Japanese," the pink-haired princess said with a relieved smile. "I was thinking, why don't we announce the dedication of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan together?" A confused look passed over her face. "Hmm? Japan?"_

_"Yes." He could barely force the monosyllabic word out as he walked past Princess Euphemia: her dress torn and ragged, her beautiful pink hair wild and matted with red, her once unsullied flesh stained with the blood and deaths of the ones she had promised a better life. He continued walking. His resolve could not waver now. Only he could stop the terror that he created._

_"I would have liked to have done so…" he spoke, struggling to keep the bile from rising into his mouth._

_"…together."_

No look of pain or horror contorted her beautiful face. She merely had a look of surprise; her mouth open in a small "o" as she began to fall. Her eyes, however, betrayed the feelings in her heart. They shimmered brightly for the last time, asking, "Why…Lelouch?"

_"The stars haven't changed," she said wistfully, laying on Zero's… his cape. "They're just like they were when we were kids." Her tone lightened. "How nice it would be if we could still look up at the night sky together, like we used to." She let an almost imperceptible sigh escape her lips as her thoughts reminisced in nostalgia._

_"Won't you come back?" she asked with a hint of pleading in her voice._

_The corners of his mouth just barely curled up before he once again donned a stoic visage. He glanced to the side, where the peaceful yet powerful ocean continued to batter the rocks of the island. For a split second, it seemed almost possible, possible to drop all his troubles and return to live happily with Euphie and Nunally._

_"Yes, it would be so nice, being able to return."_

Her fall seemed to last millennia. It was as if the remnants of her dress put in a last effort to ensure that her fall would be soft, just like how her character was. The second her face disappeared from his view, however, his heart twisted in anguish. He would never see her laugh, or smile, or sing, or dance, or care for anyone ever again. He would not even be able attend her funeral and apologize to her corpse, hugging and kissing her while asking for her forgiveness between broken sobs.

_"May I have this dance, my princess?" a young boy asked, elegantly offering his hand._

_A young, pink-haired girl giggled and placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her away from her ever-watchful sister, Cornelia, and into the music._

_There was no awkwardness between them; indeed they hardly knew how to dance formally. But as he swung her around and around, her laughter filled his ears with even sweeter music and filled his heart with a burning sensation of which he had not felt before._

_He felt emboldened by the burning warmth and dared to whisper three words in her ear before he could stop himself. He only found himself feeling warmer as her soft lips pressed against his cheek._

"Good-bye, Euphie. You were my first love."

* * *

Of course Euphemia would be killed in the first season. After all, the producers of the series can't have her solving all the problems and ending Code Geass right there and then. Hers is probably the most tragic death in the whole series. I was genuinely saddened when she had to die. After all, Lelouch and she would have made a very lovely couple.

Review at your own volition.


End file.
